1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip type solid electrolytic capacitor and, more particularly, to a chip type solid electrolytic capacitor, which has a stepped-down surface formed at a lower terminal thereof in order to increase the adhesive strength of the lower terminal after a molding process.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been continued developments in a chip type solid electrolytic capacitor, which has a capacitor element disposed on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB), so as to achieve miniaturization and high capacity with improved volume efficiency from a tantalum capacitor.
An example of such a chip type solid electrolytic capacitor disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication Application 2002-134362. FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a part of the chip type solid electrolytic capacitor suggested in the publication application.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional chip type electrolytic capacitor includes an anode connection land 13 and a cathode connection land 15 formed on upper surfaces of an insulation board 11; a PCB 10 with an anode terminal 17 and a cathode terminal 19 formed corresponding to the positions of the anode connection land 13 and the cathode connection land 15, the anode and cathode terminals 17 and 19 electrically connected to the anode and cathode connection lands 13 and 15 through vias; a conductor 30 formed on the anode connection land 13; a capacitor element having an anode lead 50 and a cathode layer formed thereon and mounted on the PCB with the anode lead 50 welded to the conductor 30 and the cathode layer electrically connected to the cathode connection land 15 through a conductive adhesive 70; and an outer sheath resin 90 formed on the PCB including the capacitor element.
However, when the chip type solid electrolytic capacitor having the connection lands on the PCB with the above configuration is made into a product, the anode terminal and the cathode terminal may be detached from the PCB by external impacts, for example, during transportation, causing malfunction of the product.
Therefore, there arises a need for a chip type solid electrolytic capacitor which can remedy such problems.